Asgardian Electives
by sudoku
Summary: Steve had a chat with Thor and Thor told him his story since their parted ways in Age of Ultron. Somehow the conversation went into Thor taking Groot as his elective. "My mother asked me why I chose to learn Groot 101 as an elective when I can just use Allspeak. I told her nuance is important."


-Not betaed and non native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes.  
-Spoilers to all Marvel movies.

* * *

"My mother asked me why I chose to learn _Groot 101_ as an elective when I can just use Allspeak. I told her nuance is important. We don't want to start a war with The Groots just because we mispronounce parley as power."

Steve pondered about this. That didn't make sense. Thor could always chat to people in different languages without causing a war. "But you managed to talk to our allies in Vietnam, China, or Germany successfully. Is the Groot language any different?"

The God of Thunder laughed heartily. "Friend Steve, you've always been perceptive. Has anybody ever told you that?"

Steve forced a smile as the deaths of Bucky , Sam, Wanda and the rest still occupied his mind. He admired Thor's ability to still find some joys despite losing much more than Steve, well, at least recently. "Nat, Bucky, and Sam might have mentioned it a few times."

"Truth be told, I just choose the Groot as my elective to gain what Midgardians said _easy credits_. If my mother wanted to complain, I would point out what Loki took as electives. He took _Tricksters 101_ , _Tricksters 201_ , _Tricksters 301_ , _Tricksters_ 401 which should be a piece of PopTarts for him."

Steve couldn't help but interrupt. "Do you mean a piece of cake?"

"Of course. As I said nuances are important."

"Do you go to Midgardian equivalent of universities in Asgard?"

Thor gave him a look as if he were slow. "Of course. All princes must go to universities. Does this not happen in Midgard as well?"

"I wouldn't really know. We have democracy here, no monarchy. Let's not talk politics because thinking of ways to defeat Thanos is already hard as it is."

Thor shook his head. "I've never understood Midgardian politics. Back to Loki, he should be the one teaching all those Trickster classes. He also took all the Transfiguration classes so it's really my own fault not to notice him in his transfigured forms and got stabbed every couple of days. I might exaggerate a bit about the frequency but he indeed frequently stabbed me."

Thor looked forlorn after the last mention as if he missed getting stabbed by Loki. Steve could never understand the relationship between Thor and his adopted brother. If they could work their complex relationship out, perhaps there was still some hope for him and Tony. He sincerely hoped Tony was still alive. "You miss him." He said that as a statement.

"Yes, although I can never be sure if he is truly dead. Will he finally turn up at Valhalla?" Thor brightened again. "No matter. We'll get all of them back. Even Loki." Steve admired Thor's positivity. "Why were we talking about Asgardian electives?"

"I was asking about your new haircut and you went to tell on your life story since we parted ways after Ultron. You said you were very fond of the Sweet Rabbit, which I believe is actually a racoon. Then you explained why you could speak Groot."

Thor clasped his shoulders which would be painful for people without enhanced Supersoldier serum. "I tend to tell a long tale if I am not interrupted. Why didn't you stop me?"

"Your story is fascinating. I'm sorry for all your losses. To be honest, I listen to your story to take my mind off our dire situation. Nat asked me to chat with you in this recreation room and relax before I ran myself to the ground trying to fix our problems."

"Lady Natasha is very wise. We 'd be more effective fighting Thanos if we remain positive about our victory."

"How could you be so sure? You told me myself that you have been defeated by Thanos twice."

Thor's expression turned sour. "He didn't beat me in the second fight. I should just aim for his head next time." Electricity cackled at Thor's whole body as he said that. That was something new that Steve hadn't seen before.

"OK, I believe you. We'll get them back. All of them. Even your brother. We need to find Tony and strategize. I just hope he survives."

"Man of Iron is tough. He will survive. Besides, I presume he would be helped by another mighty Avenger, Sorcerer Doctor Strange, the Midgardian Master of the Mystic Arts. The keeper of the Time Stone. Friend Bruce said they were together fighting Thanos' army in New York before they disappeared."

"Ah, you meant the guy who trapped Loki for 30 minutes." Steve couldn't help but smile at the image. "I'd like to meet the guy. He sounds fun. He is not an Avenger but if…when we win, I'd like to recruit him."

Thor looked puzzled. "I thought he was an Avenger seeing the way he talked to me as if he has always been protecting this realm."

Steve shrugged. "I guess there are more superheroes on Earth and beyond besides the Avengers. I'd like to make acquaintance with them when it is over. Together we are stronger and we shouldn't be taken by surprise anymore. We should plan ahead."

"Aye, aye, I learned this term from the Rabbit, Captain of America. Together. After all, we're the Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

* * *

-I hope I got the speech and characterization for Thor and Steve right. I haven't written them for a while.  
-Thor seemed to think Doctor Strange as an Avenger because he told the Guardians that both Infinity Stones on Earth were guarded by the Avengers.


End file.
